Just Between Friends
by silverserenity1
Summary: A work crazed bushy haired woman, a world renowned boy who lived with his Quidditch star girlfriend, a best friend's Quidditch style life with his odd at times sex crazed dirty blonde girlfriend, a fiery red headed healer meets her new icy gray eyed cowor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Announcements and co-workers"

Hermione sighed as she walked into the flat. It had been another long day at the ministry. 10 talking toilets and 3 refrigerators that spat food out on people who opened them. She now worked in The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. They had been after Hermione to join their department when they realized she was muggleborn and knew a thing or two about Muggle contraptions. She had spent the day reasoning with 7 out of the 10 toilets to stop trying to have conversations with the muggles while they were trying to use the loo. The other 3 simply spat water out at her. And the refrigerators were a different story completely. She had conjured up some pretty powerful anti-possession spells that day.

The flat living room was completely dark.

"Luna!" she called out. No answer.

If you were to have asked Hermione 2 years before if she would have even considered sharing a room with Luna let alone a whole flat, she would have laughed in your face. But after the war and fighting side by side Hermione had learned Luna was actually a pretty tolerable girl. So along with Ginny and herself, the three of them decided to share the flat in order to make the cost of living a lot cheaper.

'My goodness it's so dark in here.' She thought.

"Lumos." She said. The tip of her wand lit up and she found her way to the light switch on the far side of the wall. She flicked it up and turned around. She screamed.

There was Luna. On the floor lying face first in front of the couch. Her long dirty blonde hair sprawled out all over her. Hermione rushed to her. She got down on her knees and touched Luna's shoulder.

"Luna." She said frantically.

Then all of a sudden Luna looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, hello." She said brightly.

Hermione stared wide eyed at her.

"Oh hello! Is that all you have to say!" Hermione said standing up angrily.

"Oh I'm so rude! How was your day." Luna said obliviously. "I've been about an hour trying to find Finnish Corkscrewed JangleHoppers. They like to hide under couches when it's dark."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized it wasn't going to get anywhere.

"You scared me to death! I thought something had happened to you!" Hermione said.

"Oh no. I walked in here about an hour ago and noticed the darkness and thought it would be perfect condition for Jangle Hopper sightings." Luna said sighing as she stood up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She started to make her way to the kitchen. "Well I'm absolutely exhausted. I'm just going to conjure up some tea and relax. It's nearly 10:00." She said taking a mug out of the cupboard.

"Oh my! Really! I better go shower. I got so excited about the Finnish Corkscrewed Jangle Hoppers I completely forgot once I came home after being with Ron. I'm absolutely filthy." Luna said and sauntered off toward the hallway.

Hermione looked after her wondering how someone could be so oblivious to the fact that perhaps no one really wants to know about her sexcapdes with Ron. Especially since he is one of her best friends.

She shook her head and summoned the tea kettle and performed a spell to have it fill with warm water up. It whistled and she poured herself a cup and dunked the tea bag in. She put some sugar in as Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione." She said opening a cupboard. "Did you just get in?"

"Yea, work was horrible. 10 charmed toilets and 3 charmed refrigerators. And it didn't help much that I just found Luna sprawled out on the floor looking like she was dead in the dark." Hermione said taking the tea bag out and throwing it in the garbage.

"Oh yea I saw her like that to. I asked if she was still breathing she responded with a yes so I went upstairs, no questions asked." Ginny said taking out a cookie from the jar and munching on it.

Hermione chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "How did your day go?"

"Ugh, probably ten times worse than yours. I just met my new coworker today. Guess who it is." Ginny said bitterly. "Draco Malfoy." She said stuffing the rest of her cookie in her mouth.

Hermione choked on her tea. "No way!" she said crossing an arm around her stomach and leaning against the counter.

"Yea. Great huh? My boss comes in my office and says I'd like you to meet our new employee he motioned behind him…and I instantly put on a smile and stood up from my desk and then Draco stepped out from behind him as he announced his name. I swear to you my heart stopped and all I could think of at the moment was to cast Avada Kedavra on myself because I knew it would be less painful than working with him." Ginny said looking disgusted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gin. What's his position?" Hermione asked going back to sipping her tea.

"He's the new healer at St. Mungo's. Since Jacob Smigler was diagnosed as a lunatic we were short of staff. Malfoy was offered the job but wouldn't take it unless they raised his salary. Ugh, what ponce! Just because he worked at some French hospital he thinks he's better than St. Mungo's. God, he's so full of himself." Ginny said raving. Her eyes burning with rage.

" Yes, well what else would you expect from Malfoy. Even though he did fight with us on the good side he still maintains his egotistical charm." Hermione said putting her mug into the sink.

"Charm my arse." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm going upstairs to soak in a nice hot bath and relax. And then look over some papers for work." Hermione said sighing.

"Of course you would come home from work to do, what else, more work." Ginny said teasing Hermione as they walked down the hall.

"Well the work isn't going to do itself." Hermione said.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow morning Hermione. Night." Ginny said walking into her room.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

She sighed and walked into her room. She kicked off her shoes and took off her cardigan. She walked into her bathroom in her bra and skirt still on and started her bath. She flicked her wand and it filled up quickly with a fragrance of lavender. She walked to her closet taking off her skirt on the way there.

She grabbed a towel and headed back to the bathroom. Then all of a sudden she screamed as a head appeared in her fireplace. The face jumped and then blushed bright red as he saw Hermione in her underwear. He covered his face.

"Harry!" Hermione said covering her body with the towel.

"Sorry, Mione! I didn't know! I…I…just needed to ask a favor." He said still shielding his eyes.

"It's ok, you couldn't have possibly known. What…what is it that you need?" Hermione said urging her face to stop blushing.

"Uh.. oh right, um, I need to know if Saturday you can come with me to Diagon Alley to help me find a present for Jacklyn." Harry said still avoiding looking at Hermione.

Hermione's heart fell as he mentioned her name. Jacklyn O' Brien, Harry's girlfriend. She was an Irish Quidditch star and the apple of Harry's eyes. She was tall, blonde, blue eyed and had probably the biggest mouth possible when she smiled. She made Hermione sick.

"Oh, Saturday… um…not sure… Harry …I….. I have a lot of work to do. I'm mobbed at the ministry." Hermione lied avoiding his eyes.

"Oh , I was really hoping you could come, I have no idea what to get her." Harry said his face showing his disappointment.

'No Hermione, don't you dare say yes. Don't give in to temptation.' Hermione urged herself.

"Well I'm sure I can do my work later in the week…." Hermione said giving in to Harry's cute disappointed face.

'Dammit! Why does he have to have this effect on me! All you had to do was put your foot down Hermione! But he did look so cute…..' Hermione's thoughts argued with themselves.

"Really!" Harry said excitedly looking at her then quickly looked away when he remembered the situation they were in. "I'll apparate here at 10 Saturday morning."

"Right then. See you Saturday." Hermione said trying to make her voice sound pleasant.

He then disappeared and Hermione sighed. She walked back to the bathroom where the water had stopped.

"Why me? Why cant Harry be with me. Why does he have to choose some air headed Quidditch star who's blonde, blue eyed and leggy? Great I just answered my own bloody question. Well I think I look all right." Hermione said examining her body in its bra and underwear in the mirror.

"That's the attitude dear." The mirror responded.

"Right! I mean my breasts are perky and they're not exactly too big but they're not too small. My bum is all right as well. It's slightly big but not too big you know what I mean Charlotte." Hermione said to her mirror.

"Right, Dear." The mirror replied.

"I'm not extremely skinny like Jacklyn, I do have some meat to me. I mean I'm a size 5 thank you very much." Hermione said her confidence boosting up.

"Exactly, dear." Charlotte said.

"But then again maybe Harry likes blonde skinny girls and when I'm compared to them I have I no chance." Hermione said sadly. She groaned and took off the remaining clothes she had on and sunk into the warm bath.

"That's right dear." Charlotte said.

Hermione looked at the mirror, rolled her eyes, and submerged herself underwater.

"Good morning Ms. Weasley!" Mr. Harrison, a healer at St. Mungo's, said cheerfully as Ginny made her way to her office.

"Good morning Mr. Harrison." She said smiling. She continued down the hallway her boots clicking against the floor. She adjusted her green sweater and black mid thigh skirt.

"Hi Ms. Ginny!" a little voice said. Ginny turned to see Sam, a little boy staying at the hospital.

"Hello there Sam! How are you feeling?" Ginny said smiling. She squatted down to be eye level with him.

"I'm feeling better, though I cant always remember where I am, I remember you!" Sam said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You're a cutie Sam. I need to get to work but how about I stop by during lunch and eat with you." Ginny said ruffling his hair.

"That would be great! My healer said he would stop by during lunch to! We could all eat together!" Sam said excitedly, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Who's your healer, dear?" Ginny asked.

"Me, Ms. Weasley." A drawling voice said behind her, sending shivers down her spine. Ginny didn't want to turn around because she didn't want to face…him. but slowly she stood up and turned around, a hard expression on her face.

"Hello….Mal…..Mr. Malfoy." Ginny forced herself to say.

Then he did it. The notorious smirk. At that point Ginny found herself getting the urge to smack it off his face.

"Good morning. I see you know my patient Sam." He said looking past Ginny and down at Sam who was smiling brightly.

"Yes actually. I've known Sam since he first arrived at St. Mungo's two months ago. I believe you've only known him for what? A day?" Ginny said sardonically.

Malfoy's smirk did not leave his face after Ginny's comment. "Well that may be so however in that short period of time, me and Sam have gotten to know quite a few things about each other. And hopefully we'll find out a lot more during lunch today, which will be joined by you." Draco said putting his hands in his coat pockets and smiling at Sam.

"Yup! Ms. Ginny is really nice! Do you know each other!" Sam asked his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Yes, we used to go to Hogwarts together." Ginny said smiling at Sam and then turned to Draco. "Unfortunately." She murmured so only Draco could hear.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sam it's time for your breakfast." An assistant said walking to Sam's room with a tray in her hand.

"I have to go! I'll see you guys at lunch!" Sam said and hugged both Ginny and Draco.

They both smiled after him. He skipped all the way to his room as the assistant entered it.

"He's a cute kid." Draco said.

"Yeah he's such a sweetheart." She said still smiling and looked at Draco then it quickly fell.

"I cannot believe you're his healer." Ginny said continuing to walk toward her office.

"Why is it so hard to believe that a well educated, professional, handsome, probably one of the best out there is Sam's healer?" Draco asked walking beside her to his office.

"Well for one that cocky comment you made." Ginny said opening her door.

"It's not cocky if it's the truth." Draco said simply.

She looked at him giving him the most disgusted look of all time.

"God your so disgustingly egotistical." She said looking over the papers her assistant had given her.

"Well we seem to have two very different opinions on myself." He said leaning against the wall smirking.

"Clearly." She said looking up and seeing him. She caught him looking at her differently.

'She does look pretty cute now. Slim, nice arse, nice other assets for that matter. A little petite but that doesn't matter.' He thought.

"What?" Ginny asked putting her hand on her hip and giving him a stern look.

"You know you don't look half bad now Weasley." He said staring at her his eyes glowing mischievously.

"GET OUT." Ginny said her voice rising and her finger pointing toward the door.

"Why so soon?" he asked grinning.

"Because I have work to do and your acting like a little kid by referring back to the days we were at Hogwarts and calling me Weasley and frankly it's agitating me." Ginny said opening the door and waiting for him to walk out.

"Wait, I do believe you started this whole Hogwarts name calling when you referred to me as Malfoy." He said looking at her with his head to the side.

'Dammit, he got me! Do I really look good? No, that's not important. Him! Out! Now!' she thought.

"GET OUT!" she said her voice raising even more.

"Fine, I do have patients to see. I'll see you at lunch." He said giving her a smile that said I know I got to you.

"Sadly! Bye!" she said and closed her door in his face.

"Luna, love. I don't think that the team is going to appreciate you watching me as I shower." Ron said kissing Luna outside the men's locker room.

"Oh but Ronald! I do think it would be very pleasant to watch." Luna said kissing his neck. "I do it all the time at your place."

"Yes Luna but there are not 4 Quidditch members in the same room as us when you do it." He said urging her with his arms to stop kissing him.

She frowned. "Fine, I guess we'll shag later." She said.

This was very difficult for Ron. He did indeed want to be shagging Luna in the shower but then he would never hear the end of it from Harry and the others.

"Believe me we will. You need to be getting to work now don't you." He said holding her face in his hands.

"Yes, I guess I do. But I'll be thinking about you all day!" she said.

"And I you, love." He said kissing her on the lips. "I'll see you later. Now off you go."

She gave him one last kiss and with a pop she apparated. Ron entered the locker room of the Chudley Cannons. Harry, Luis Flatger, Walter Summers and Nigel Copenhager the male side of the team were in there. The two females Henrietta Smithsburg and Cynthia Trust were in the female locker room.

"Luna keep you?" Harry asked on his practice gear.

"Yeah, she wanted to erm…come in." Ron said blushing the color of his hair.

"Hey I say let her in! We'll have some fun." Walter said laughing.

Ron gave him a death look. "Not funny." He said.

"She just cares about you is all Ron. You know she's asked for weirder things before." Harry said tying his boots on.

"Yeah true…remember when she was interviewing us for The Quibbler and she asked us which vegetarian octopus was our favorite." Luis said. It was followed by a murmur of yes around the locker room.

"She really does mean well." Ron said putting on his gear.

"So how are things with you and Jacklyn?" Nigel asked grabbing his broom.

"Great. I'm getting ready for our anniversary this Sunday. I was thinking about getting her a ring." Harry said tossing his bag into the locker.

"No way, mate! Your going to pop the question!" Walter cried out, his face showing his amazement.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I asked Hermione to help me look for a ring." He said.

Ron looked up. "Hermione agreed to help you find a ring!" Ron said a little taken aback.

"Well I asked her if she'd mind coming with me to Diagon Alley to help me pick out a present for her but I don't think she'll make such a big deal about it when I tell her I had a ring in mind." Harry said.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Right." He said.

"All right, we better get onto the field before coach starts bitching again." Nigel said. They all agreed and walked out the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Lunch, a bet and a breakdown at Diagon Alley"

Ginny said goodbye to Mrs. Carlings, a patient of hers, and she closed the door. She sighed and pulled back the sleeve of her white lab coat and looked at her watch. It was time for lunch.

'This is going to be a very interesting lunch.' She thought as she walked down the hall to her office to grab her lunch and then headed to Sam's room.

When she got there Draco was already sitting down in a chair with Sam sitting up in his bed.

"Miss Ginny!" Sam said excitedly, his face beaming.

"Hi there Sam!" she said smiling. She sat down on the opposite side of his bed facing Draco.

Draco smirked. "Hello Ginny." He said. She looked at him menacingly.

"Hi." She simply said.

"Oh Miss Ginny! Look what Mr. Draco brought to lunch!" Sam said pointing to Draco's platter. Ginny leaned over a bit to look. "It's snail!"

Ginny controlled herself from letting a disgusted look cross her face.

"Well yes Sam. In France it's called escargot. I do believe that Mr. Malfoy transferred from a hospital there? Am I right?" Ginny said trying to have a decent conversation with Draco.

"Yes I did Ginny. It's an elegancy there." Draco said staring at her intently.

She looked at him and quickly looked away. 'What is he trying to pull here.' she thought.

"Well all I have is a sandwich as do you Sam. I guess we're just boring." Ginny said smiling at Sam.

Sam laughed. "Can you tell me about Hogwarts, Mr. Draco, Miss. Ginny?" Sam asked. "I always wanted to go there but my old healers never knew if I'd be better by then. I hope I can. Next year would be my first year."

Ginny looked at him sadly. During a trip to the bathroom, a burglar had hit Sam with a memory charm when trying to rob his house.

"Hogwarts, is a great place. I'm sure, when you go there next year you'll love it." Ginny said putting a reassuring hand on his leg.

"You think so?" Sam asked hopefully his eyes shining brightly.

"I know so. With me as your healer, I'll do whatever I can to make sure next year you will be walking on that stage to get sorted." Draco said smiling a genuine smile at Sam.

Ginny looked at Draco surprised. Not only did Draco have a heart and actually cared about his patient but, he was actually being optimistic. Many of the staff knew exactly how severe Sam's memory loss was. He wasn't extremely young but his mind still wasn't as developed to handle such a powerful blow.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other. Then there was a knock on the door. They all turned to the doorway to see a man and a woman. Both had worn looking cloaks and tired smiles. Sam's mother and father.

"Hello Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, we've come to pay a visit to Sam." Sam's mother said looking at her son adoringly.

"Who are you?" Sam asked a confused expression on his face.

"We're your parents darling." His mother said sitting down beside him. His father standing behind her.

"You are?" Sam said still looking a bit uneasy. He then turned toward Ginny and Draco whom nodded. "Oh, well, hi mum, dad." He said smiling trying to cheer them up. They both had sad smiles across their face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." Ginny said waving goodbye.

" I'll check on you before I leave, Sam." Draco said. He nodded his head toward his parents and walked out with Ginny.

"I cannot believe you did that." Ginny said shaking her head as they walked down the hall.

"What." Draco said wondering what she was going on about. Ginny turned to face him.

"How could you get his hopes up like that!" Ginny said her eyes showing the passion she felt inside.

"Nothing is wrong with hoping." Draco said stopping and turning toward her.

"Yes but surely you know about his situation!" Ginny said.

"Of course I do! He is my patient after all. And I am confident in my capabilities to help cure him." Draco said his voice showing the emotion he felt.

" Do you understand that'll take a miracle, Draco!"

"Don't you realize that I know this! But have you not noticed that one has already occurred!"

"What are you talking about!"

"He knows our names, Ginny! He remembers them! He recognizes us! That is a miracle!"

"Don't you think I haven't thought about that! Of course I have! But what are the chanced that he will regain all his memory back by the time he starts Hogwarts! If that ever happens!" Ginny said her voice rising.

"It will! I can do it! Look, I'll make a bet with you." Draco said.

Ginny scoffed. "Figures in a serious situation like this you would resolve to childish antics by placing a bet." She said rolling her eyes and starting to walk away.

"Wait. Hear me out." Draco said grabbing her arm and stopping her. She turned. She sighed and looked at him to continue.

"I bet in 3 weeks I can help him remember his parents. Just in time for the annual hospital Christmas party. And when I succeed, you will be my date for the party." Draco said standing back and looking confident.

"Figures you would use this situation as a chance to shag someone." Ginny said.

" I would do nothing of the sort. Though if it led to that I certainly would not be complaining." Draco said slyly.

Ginny groaned and turned to leave again.

"What are you to chicken to accept this challenge?" Draco asked. Then Ginny felt it. That competitiveness she had within her. She could never turn down a challenge.

"Alright, if you succeed I'll go with you to the party. But if you fail, what's in it for me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him as if challenging him.

"If somehow, someway, I do not accomplish my goal…I'll give up my place as Sam's healer and someone can replace me." Draco said.

Ginny stood there shocked. "What? You'd give away your position over something you hope you can accomplish." Ginny said.

"Exactly. I know I can do this Ginny! Would I just throw away this job for nothing?" Draco said.

"Well I don't think you would mind considering that you were asking for a higher pay before you took this job." Ginny said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Our bet is on." Draco said and walked briskly passed her.

Ginny stood there staring after him, his white lab coat flapping behind him as he turned a corner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Ginny was at home sitting on the couch eating out of a carton of ice cream with Luna sitting next to her. She was telling her about the events that had occurred earlier that day.

"Am I such a horrible person? I mean I made a bet on a child's well being!" Ginny said shoving a spoon full of Chocolate swirl ice cream in her mouth.

"No, not at all. I mean Sam's sick, and all you two did was make a bit on whether or not Draco could make him better. If he doesn't it does not mean he'll get any worse or anything of that nature." Luna said painting her toe nails a pale pink with a purple squiggly line.

" That is true. But I cannot believe I made that bet with him. Now I might actually have to go on a date with him." Ginny said.

"I'm sure it will not be to bad. I mean obviously he has taken some sort of interest in you if he gave u that option." Luna said. Her face then transferred into one of concentration as she made the little squiggly line.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. She then put the lid on the carton. "You do not know how much that disturbs me." She said. "And what the hell are you actually trying to design?"

"Oh I'm trying to draw the one eyed one horned flying purple people eater." Luna said simply.

Ginny looked at her and then closed the lid of the ice cream carton. She went into the kitchen to put it in the freezer. She then walked passed the living room and on the way to her room. "Hey maybe later you can draw some Bingle eared monasens on my toes later." Ginny joked.

"Hmm those are difficult to draw but I will try my best." Luna said and flashed Ginny a smile. Ginny shook her head and walked to her room.

Luna finished doing her nails and walked into her bedroom. She gathered a few items of clothing. She was going to be spending the night at Ron's flat.

She checked out her appearance in her mirror. She smiled to herself. Then with a pop she appeared next to Ron who was cooking dinner. Ron jumped back screaming.

"Merlin Luna! How many times have I told you to send me an owl telling me you are going to be coming instead of doing what you did just now!" Ron said clutching his chest.

"Doing what exactly Ronald?" Luna asked her eyes wide with curiosity,

"Scaring me like you just did!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh. Did I scare you?" she asked surprised. Ron looked at her.

"Yes!" he said outraged." Do I just scream for joy all the time."

"Sometimes you do." Luna said giggling. Ron looked at her. Then smiled. He could never stay mad at her for long.

He then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and brought her close.

"I do believe you, Miss Lovegood, do the same." He said kissing her lips.

She smiled. "I do. And sometimes the neighbors knock on your door to make sure everything is ok." She said nodding.

"Indeed they do. And you do not know how embarrassing it is when I have to make up something to tell them." He said chuckling.

"Well I told you we should just tell them that we were doing simply what every species on this earth does." She said. "Mating." She brushed a lock of her long blonde hair back.

Ron laughed. "Yes Luna because that is what many people call human sex." He said lifting her up and sitting her down on the counter.

"I do." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Ah yes we know that dear but I think you are the only one." He said kissing her lips.

"Well I do think it has a sort of animalistic sound to it. I mean it just makes me want to grab you and make hard beast like sex with you!" Luna said almost in a growl and kissed him hard. Ron stumbled forward but quickly began to join Luna in trying to shed off her top as they kissed. Then the pot next to her whistled. He stopped kissing her.

"I do believe we better stop this or we wont have any dinner tonight." He said turning the stove off.

"Oh but you see we will. You are my dinner tonight." She said giggling and brought him closer to her once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley to meet Harry at Madam Stella's Jewelry Boutique. She walked past the Quidditch store and saw a poster of Harry promoting the latest broom. The poster Harry winked at her and Hermione found herself blushing.

'Get a grip on yourself Hermione! Your blushing over a mere poster of him!' Hermione said.

She saw the real Harry standing outside Boutique signing an autograph. The little kid ran off and Harry looked up to see Hermione walking toward him.

He smiled. "Hey, thanks for coming." He said taking her into his arms and hugging her.

Hermione seemed to melt. She hugged him back smelling his cologne. "It was no problem." She said as they pulled away.

"Oh come on Hermione I know you had work to do." He said.

"Yes well, I always have work to do, you know that Harry." She said. 'Great! Atta girl, show him how pitiful you are by making yourself seem as if you have no social life whatsoever. ' she thought mentally kicking herself.

"That is my Hermione. Always thinking about work just like when we were at Hogwarts." He said chuckling.

'His Hermione…God I could only wish.' She thought.

"All right, so what did you have in mind to get Jacklyn?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was putting a lot of thought into and I'm going to do it." He said grinning.

She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Do what exactly?" she asked.

"You know….IT!" he said making it seem as if putting emphasis on the word it was going to make it clear.

"What? Have sex with her! What!" Hermione said a little annoyed at this guessing game.

Harry let out a hearty laugh. "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that Hermione." He said.

That made Hermione's stomach drop. Of course she knew that Harry must not be a virgin but the thought of him being with another woman truly got to Hermione. Especially when she had dreams of him making love to her and only her. But alas, those were just dreams.

"Anyway I mean that I'm finally going to propose." He said smiling.

That did it. That made Hermione's heart stop. "Wh….What!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to propose to her." He said smiling.

"Why?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Harry laughed. "I thought it would be the perfect time. I mean I really care for her." He said.

"Care! CARE! IS THAT ALL YOU FEEL FOR HER! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU GOING TO ABOUT TO ASK SOMEONE TO MARRY YOU WHEN ALL YOU REALLY FEEL IS A SHEER OUNCE OF AFFECTION FOR THE GIRL." Hermione yelled losing her temper.

Hermione should have been more joyous about what Harry just said about only caring for Jacklyn. But that didn't stop him from deciding that he was going to marry her.

"Hermione! Calm down!" Harry said looking around as other people stared at them.

"No I'm not going to calm down! Marriage is a sacred bound between two people who love each other! Not simply care!" she said fuming.

"Hermione…" he started to say, his green eyes wide with astonishment.

Hermione held up her hand. "What has happened to you, Harry. What have you become some sort of playboy or something?" Hermione said. "Goodbye." She said and simply apparated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Hermione cried hysterically. It was an hour later and Hermione was on her knees next to her bathtub with Ginny rubbing her back reassuringly.

"You were just a bit shocked at the news, that was all." Ginny said.

"Shocked! Shocked is not the word Ginny. It was more like Barking Mad! I actually screamed at him Ginny! Screamed!" Hermione said smacking her forehead.

"Well ok, maybe you should not have done that. But I'm sure once you send him an owl explaining what you were thinking and how sorry you are, I'm sure he'll forget all about it." Ginny said nodding her head.

"I called him a playboy….someone just doesn't ignore that." Hermione said throwing her hands up in defeat.

Ginny laughed then put her hand over her mouth when Hermione gave her a look.

"Sorry but I just cant picture you calling him that." Ginny said.

"What's going on? Luna asked appearing in the bathroom doorway.

"Hermione had a bit of a nervous breakdown at Diagon Alley when she met Harry." Ginny explained which made Hermione let out a whimper and start to cry all over again.

"Oh did Harry tell you he was going to propose?" Luna ask quizzically.

Hermione looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "You knew!" she said.

"Harry told the boys in the locker room which I wanted to go in but Ron thought it was going to be a bad idea." Luna said.

"What! He told his team mates first rather than me! His best friend!" Hermione cried out and then flung her body of the bathtub rim again and continued to sob.

Luna looked at Ginny and Ginny just shooed her away and continued to console Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: There's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed. I was happy to see that chapter 1 got over 221 hits but I was a bit discouraged when I only got 1 review. I wasn't sure if you guys liked the chapter or not. So it would make me really happy if some of you could review the chapters to let me know what you think about them! I love to get feedback. Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Daily Prophet Shockers, Apologies and a Plan Concocted"

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Luna and Ginny huddled over the Daily Prophet.

"What's in the paper today?" Hermione asked walking up to them to see. Ginny quickly brought the paper close to her so Hermione couldn't read it.

"Ok Hermione. Now you promise you wont panic." Ginny asked looking her in the eye.

Hermione inwardly started to panic but she told Ginny otherwise.

"Ok." She said. Ginny then looked at Luna and handed Hermione the paper,

On the front page was a picture of Harry and her. The picture Hermione was angrily yelling at Harry while the picture Harry was standing back looking confused. The Headlines read :

_**A Love Reunion Gone Astray**- Former Hogwarts lovebirds Harry Potter and Hermione Granger try to rekindle the fire they had once created years ago but has it all gone horribly wrong? **By: Camilla** **Stratslater**_

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were spotted in Diagon Alley right outside Madam Stella's Jewelry Boutique yesterday afternoon.. At first Potter and Granger seemed delighted to see one another giving the other what a nearby shopper called "a very love filled hug". Then it came all came crashing down when a nearby source heard Potter proposing marriage to Granger. She immediately dismissed the idea saying if caring was even enough for him to get married and what about love. And later calling him a "playboy" a muggle term for a man who has been with many women. Granger then ran off in tears. Leaving a heart broken Potter behind._

_Did Hermione Granger actually confirm what we have been speculating all these months. Has the most talked about couple of the year, Harry Potter and Jacklyn O'Brien actually gone their separate ways. Jacklyn, who's been training with her team mates in Dublin, has been spotted getting a little cozy with team mate Samuel Meyers. No word yet from either Potter or O'Brien. But has Potter already been spotted with yet ano…._

Hermione set the newspaper down, she couldn't read anymore. She turned to them.

"Oh Merlin!" she said letting her head fall to the table.

"Hermione it's going to be all right. No one reads this trash." Ginny said.

"Are you kidding Ginny! Everyone reads Camilla's articles. It's Rita Skeeter take two." Hermione said.

Camilla Stratslater was the most popular journalist for the Daily Prophet. One of the biggest gossipers, any person who was in her articles you'd better believe anything said about them was not going to be good. Though miraculously she had a fan base Rita Skeeter would be envious of.

"That's why we don't have gossip columnists at The Quibbler. They cause too many problems." Luna said sighing. "Once daddy tried it and all of are readers actually thought the Whining Gulliper Goop did not exist."

They both looked at her, shook their heads and then returned to the newspaper.

"Look this will all blow over soon." Ginny said.

"No it wont! I mean we're talking about friggin Harry Potter! No one is going to get over this that quickly." Hermione said running her hands through her hair.

"Hermione! Can you be optimistic for once!" Ginny said upset.

Hermione sighed. She was being quite ridiculous.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting like usual." Hermione said.

"Harry will probably will release some press statement debunking the rumors. Don't worry." Ginny said.

Hermione was starting to feel a little better. She got up to go get the mail.

"So me and Luna were going to go to the beach today, do you want to come?" Ginny asked as Hermione made it to the door.

Hermione opened the door nearly being blinded by photographers as the flash of their camera's was almost non stop. Hermione froze and then managed to close the door as they pushed up against it trying to get more pictures. She leaned against the door trying to catch her breath.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to stay home today." Hermione said to Ginny.

Ginny and Luna who were both staring amazed at the event that had just occurred nodded their head in unison.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Ginny said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione laid on her bed as she read the page of the romance novel she was reading. She moved the fork around her bowl as she got some pasta around it. She shoved some in her mouth as she turned the page. Then a loud pop sounded and Harry appeared at the foot of Hermione's bed.

She looked up as a strand of pasta hung from her mouth. Then realizing it she slurped it inside her mouth and smiled at him embarrassed. He smiled back.

"So, we're in the paper." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you should have seen the mob of photographers outside the flat this morning. Nearly scared me to death." Hermione said putting the bowl aside and standing up. She walked up to him.

"Are you serious! Are they still there." Harry asked, his green eyes widening with concern.

"I don't know I've been to scared to look." Hermione said.

"Well, don't worry this will all be cleared up by tomorrow morning. I released a statement to the press." Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Oh thank you Harry. This is the last thing I needed. I have so much on my mind." She said sitting down on the bed. "I'm mobbed at work…oh merlin! Work. What are they going to say!" Hermione whined, groaning as she flopped backwards on the bed.

Harry chuckled. He then grabbed her arms and brought her back up. "They wont say anything. I talked to you boss and let him know the story." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Oh Harry will you marry me now!' Hermione thought. "Oh did you really, Harry! Thank you so much." Hermione said flinging herself on Harry and giving him a hug.

Harry laughed. "It was no problem. You're my best friend I would do that for you. Plus I still owe you back from our days at Hogwarts. All those late nights when you'd let me copy you work." Harry said.

Hermione froze in Harry's arms. "Harry, I never let you copy my work." She said pulling back and looking at him.

Harry then blushed. "Oh right… I would kind of take it from you when you weren't looking.. anyway…Uh….right I also talked to Jacklyn about what happened. She actually laughed about the whole thing." Harry said quickly changing the subject.

Hermione's insides turned at the mention of her name. "Why did she laugh?" Hermione asked.

"She thought the story Camilla came up with was absolutely ridiculous. Then she asked me why I was with you at the jewelry store. So, naturally, I had to come clean and well…she said yes! She's going to marry me!" Harry said grinning.

Hermione put the fakest smile she could muster and congratulated Harry. "That…That's great. By the way I'm sorry about how I acted. I was just a little surprised, that was all." She lied still smiling.

Harry held up his hand. "Don't, I understand. It's all right. Me and Jacklyn are going to have an engagement party, next weekend, at my house. Ginny's invited and of course I invited Ron so Luna's going." Harry said. "But please if you see her wearing something a little….weirder than usual can you ask her if she could mind changing…." Harry said uneasily to her, his eyes pleading.

Hermione sighed. "I'll try but you know Luna." She said.

"So will you be there? I really want you to come." Harry said holding her hands in his and staring her in the eye.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Sure." She said.

"Great. I'll see you then!" he said kissing her cheek and apparated.

Then Hermione calmly grabbed her pillow and then she started to hit her bed with screaming.

"WHY! WHY CANT I SAY NO! WHY CANT I JUST TELL HIM I ABSOLUTELY HATE JACKLYN AND I WANT TO RING HER NECK. AND THAT I THINK HE SHOULD MARRY ME AND FORGET ALL ABOUT HER. AND I WANT TO HAVE HIS CHILDREN." Hermione yelled hitting the pillow against the bed each time she said a word.

Ginny and Luna walked in on her after hearing the yelling and stared at her. Hermione continued to rant and rave. Her facial features almost savage like as her hair began to come out of the knot she had put it in and it was hanging wildly across her face. Ginny took a pillow without Hermione noticing and began to hit the bed as well.

"Why are you screaming at yourself!" Ginny mimicked Hermione. Hermione gasped at all of a sudden seeing Ginny next to her.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked coming up alongside them.

"Well apparently she wants to have Harry's babies." Ginny said smirking as Hermione blushed furiously.

"Oh well if she wants to I think she should ask Harry first." Luna said her big eyes looking at Hermione.

"No, I…I was just ranting. He was just here and apparently he's throwing an engagement party next weekend. Ginny you invited." Hermione said sitting down on the bed.

"What about me!" Luna asked putting a look of disappointment.

"Harry invited Ron so naturally he's going to take you." Hermione said looking at her as if why she would have asked that question.

"Oh good!" she said smiling in relief.

"Ranting my arse! You know every word you said was true!" Ginny said sitting beside her.

Hermione knew no matter what excuse she used it wouldn't work. They had heard what they heard and there wasn't taking it back.

"So what if it was. There's nothing I can do about it." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure we can come up with something." Ginny said grinning mischievously. A grin so mischievous that it would make Fred and George proud.

"What do you mean come up with something?" Hermione said, starting to get worried about what exactly Ginny had in mind.

"We're going to have you get the guy!" Ginny said smiling triumphantly.

"Right, ok Ginny that'll happen." Hermione snorted chuckling at the preposterous statement Ginny had made.

"It will trust me! Luna will help to." Ginny said.

"I will? I mean of course!" Luna said shaking her head.

Hermione looked at Ginny scared at exactly what she had in mind. She remembered the failed attempts at getting Hermione dates and for getting guys to notice Hermione.

One memory in particular was when Hermione went to one of Hogsmeade's fanciest restaurant's with a guy Ginny had merely described as "hunky". Well sure, he was, but she had left out the minor detail that he had previously been a patient at St. Mungo's who would sometimes go into little relapses which consisted of him hiding under the table and giggling madly.

"No offense Ginny but we have never had much luck when you have tried to set me up with guys." Hermione said.

"I know but with Luna's help we'll definitely get Harry to dump what's her face." Ginny said enthusiastically.

Somehow the prospect of Luna helping wasn't exactly comforting nor did it have Hermione forgetting the uneasy feeling she was getting with the thought of what was going to happen if she said yes to Ginny. Though she was her best friend and she should give her one more chance.

"Fine…"Hermione said. Ginny jumped up happily.

"Great! Luna try to get Ron in on this to." Ginny said to Luna.

"Wait! Ron's going to be in this!" Hermione said her eyes widening.

"Yeah! I mean he practically sees Harry every day! He can definitely help us!" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "All right." She said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Ginny wants us to try to get Harry and Hermione together?" Ron said rubbing the towel over his wet hair.

"Yes, she does. I think it's a rather lovely idea! Two best friends falling in love." Luna said looking even more dreamy than she usually did as she leaned against the sink.

"Luna, come on this isn't some sort of love story we're involved in." Ron said.

"What if we were…what if someone was reading what we were saying right at this exact moment." Luna said looking as though she were in thought.

Ron looked at the woman he loved and shook his head. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. He then put his forehead against hers.

"Sometimes you still amaze me at the ideas you come up with." He said. H e then pulled away and sighed. "What exactly is it that you want me to do?" he said walking into his bedroom.

"Well we were thinking something along the lines of you mentioning how you met Hermione's date to the party and how he's a great guy." Luna said following him. "And how Hermione is really head over heels for him and etc. etc."

Ron groaned as he laid down in bed with his arms behind his head. He turned to Luna.

"And who exactly is Hermione bringing to the party?" he asked.

Luna then put an uneasy look on her face. "There's the problem…we don't know. Ginny said she'd find someone." She said looking at him.

Ron burst out laughing. "Oh man, how did Ginny convince Hermione to let her help set her up once again." He said amused.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. And I'm supposed to be the one who's loony." She said.

Ron chuckled and reached up to kiss her again. "Yes but you're my loony." He said. She smiled against his lips.

"Hopefully she'll find someone who will really sweep her off her feet." Luna said laying down next to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco please!" Ginny begged on the verge of getting down on her knees.

"No! I am not going to some stupid engagement party of Potter's with Granger! Are you crazy." He said as he stirred his tea and sat down.

"Oh that's very mature. Still referring to them as that." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I wasn't the one whining a moment ago." He said taking a sip.

Ginny grabbed a scone and tore off a piece and stuffed it in her mouth. "I'm just desperate! I need a date for her." She said sitting across from him.

"Why cant she just get a date herself. Is she that desperate." Draco asked.

Ginny gave him a look. "I took it upon myself to get her a date. It's all part of a plan I thought up." She said standing up. "But since your not going to help me."

She started to make her way out when Draco sighed and said: "Wait…" She turned around.

"I cant go because I'm working weekends to try to help Sam." Draco said. "But I think I have someone in mind that will agree. He went to Hogwarts with us."

"Oh thank you Draco! Who?" Ginny asked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Hey there's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "The Engagement Party"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Blaise Zabini!" Luna exclaimed staring shocked at Ginny. It was later that day and Ginny had told Luna who she had gotten to be Hermione's date.

"I know! But I had asked Draco..." Ginny started playing with the brightly colored wool blanket that Luna had gotten in Norway one summer while looking for Bippity BoBo's which lay strewn across Luna's bed.

That was the kind of vibe that Luna's room gave off. Bright colors in odd arrangements all over her room. With one big poster of a two year old edition of The Quibbler which had in the middle a very muscular red haired men with a thick beard holding up a very odd looking creature. The man kept looking from side to side grinning while the creature kept blinking looking confused.

"You asked Draco first!" Luna exclaimed once again.

"Yes! I was desperate!" Ginny insisted.

"Oh my, Ginny." Luna said simply sitting down in front of her vanity and beginning to brush her long blonde hair.

"But Draco couldnt make it so he offered to have someone else go in his place. So naturally, I got excited! Then he tells me..." Ginny said.

Flashback

_"My good friend Blaise." Draco said smiling as if proud of himself. On the other hand Ginny looked at him horrified._

_"Excuse me! Did I hear you correctly? Did you say Blaise. As in Blaise Zabini?" Ginny asked hoping she had heard wrong._

_"Yes, Blaise. As in Blaise Zabini. What's wrong with him? Many women find him a very handsome, charming man quite like myself." Draco said with the infamous grin._

_"Hardly! Do you actually think that Hermione will agree to go with someone who contributed in making her life at Hogwarts sometimes unbearable with your repulsive cronies and yourself!" Ginny raged._

_Draco looked at her with disregard. "Are you done? he asked in a bored tone._

_"I think so." Ginny said groaning and sliding into a chair._

_"Look, he wont treat her like dirt or like she is beneath him. I'll make sure he treats with the utmost respect. And be a perfect date. Or as close as possible to the perfect since i cannot make it." He said smiling smugly._

_Ginny rolled her eyes. "I dont know...I mean Hermione going out with B...B..." Ginny said forcing his name to come out of her mouth. _

_"Blaise Zabini." Draco said slowly pronouncing his name._

_"I know how to say it!" Ginny said. She sighed. _

_"Look if I'm wrong. And I highly doubt I will be. You wont have to go with me to the Christmas party." Draco said._

_"Really?" Ginny said smiling._

_"Yeah. But I highly doubt that I'll be wrong. Blaise owes me one. And once I have a little talk with Blaise about the time I saved him from being hung in Cancun after sleeping with the President of Mexico's daughter he'll be more than happy to take your lovely Hermione to harry's party." Draco said._

_"Saturday! 8:00. Tell him to be at our flat prompt." Ginny said standing up and walking out the door._

End of Flashback

"I had no other choice! There was no one else I could find." Ginny said.

"How about one of the guys in your address book?" Luna asked trying to style her hair in a way that would have most likely scared most children and some small nocturnal creatures.

"Oh no way!" Ginny said amazed that the thought had even crossed her mind but at the same time not surprised at all since it was coming from Luna.

"Why not?" Luna asked doing some sort of strange beauty ritual that consisted of her taking her thumb and pointing finger and putting one on her cheekbone and the other on her brow and stretching the skin in between making her eyes appear to be bulging out.

"Because those guys are wild! They like to have a good time. They'll be expecting something in return from her and you know Hermione is a bit..." Ginny said.

"Prude." Luna said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly. I mean remember when we went to The Three Broomsticks that one time and those 3 cute wizards were sitting in the table next to us." Ginny said.

"Yeah and one of them came up to Hermione and asked her on a date. And when she came home that night she had freaked out when he had tried to kiss her goodnight on the cheek." Luna said.

"Exactly!" Ginny said.

"Well lets hope Hermione doesnt hate you completely when she finds out who you found." Luna said.

Ginny looked at her and shook her head. "Thanks." Ginny said.

"Who are you going with?" Luna asked her forming her mouth in a big O and then closing it.

Ginny was taken aback. She had not even thought about getting a date for herself.

" You know what I dont even know. I havent even thought about finding one for myself." Ginny said.

"Oh well since you dont have one you can go with my cousin Timothy! I invited him since he's coming to visit in London." Luna said turning around to face her.

"Timothy...Timothy. Wait is that the cousin that came to your birthday party with a big purple hat with leopard print?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "He's such a spiffy dresser." she said.

Ginny smiled uneasily. "Um you know I dont think I need a date..." Ginny said trying to get out of the situation.

"No! No! Dont be silly! I'll send him an owl." Luna said reaching into the little nighttable next to her bed and opened a drawer to pull out some parchment.

Ginny opened her mouth but then shut it. She knew she wouldnt be able to convince Luna that she really didnt need a date but she knew even if she did not go with him she would see him there, Luna would reintroduce them, and he'd be asking questions all night. Then she thought something she could not believe had even crossed her mind...she would have rather gone with Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair as she set down a stack of papers with cases ranging from lamps turning off when muggles tried to go down the stairs to televisons that would play porno each time a child would have it on a children's station. She began to thumb through the papers as a voice sounded in front of her desk.

She looked up to see Maximilian Stuart. A coworker of hers whom she could not stand. He was tall with brown hair and a crooked nose.

"Read about you in the newspaper this weekend." he said leaning against the wall of her desk and looking at his fingernails.

"Yeah who didnt." Hermione said going back to her work.

"I found the article quite humorous actually. I mean Harry Potter asking you to marry him." Max said laughing his cold laugh.

Hermione blushed with anger. "Why is that?" she asked as she continued to sort the papers.

"Because why would Harry Potter in his right mind ask YOU to marry him!" Max said.

Hermione didnt want to admit it but that had really hurt. Then she turned angry. "You know what! Harry and I have been friends since we were 11 years old. I was just helping him pick out a ring for his now fiance Jacklyn! And I just happen to be going to his engagement party in two days with the most magnificent guy!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

'Damn my temper!' she thought mentally cursing herself. Max looked at her and laugh.

"Wow. How pathetic!" he said laughing.

"What do you mean?" she asked completely embarassed with herself.

"Well obviously that's all you ever will be to Potter. I mean best friend's for 12 years and nothing. I mean he actually asked you to help you pick out an engagement ring for his GIRLFRIEND. Which may I add is not you." he said sneering at her. "And you think that if you pretend that the date you have will get your mind off being in love with Harry..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled standing up and breathing hard.

Hermione felt like someone had just crushed all of her insides. She could feel the tears starting to build up behind her eyes. She knew he was right even though it killed her to admit it.

"OOh. Did I strike a nerve?" Max asked continuing to laugh.

"Get out!" she said trying to calm down.

"It's the truth isnt it?" Max asked.

Hermione then grabbed her wand and raised it toward him.

"Get out." she repeated menancingly.

Max chuckled and started to walk away. "You know you can't perform any spells that would hurt anyone in the workplace Hermione." he said.

Hermione knew this was true but frankly she didnt care and she was running about 50 different types of hexes that she could throw at him that would all leave him not being able to sit down properly in a seat for months.

He then gave her one last evil smile and left. Hermione looked at the stack of papers left of work.

'Screw it.' she thought and grabbed her things and apparated home.

She spotted Ginny in the kitchen and she walked up to her in a hurry.

"You better have gotten me the best date you could muster!" Hermione said staring intently.

Ginny smiled uneasily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I cannot believe you did this to me." Hermione said as Ginny straightened the final piece of Hermione's hair.

It was the night of the party and Hermione was in her bathroom letting Ginny attempt to straighten her hair. It now hung to her mid back in soft waves. She had even let Ginny pick out a dress for her which she now regretted. It was a tight red number that reached mid thigh. With thin spaghetti straps not much was keeping this dress from having her breasts dangerously pop out at any given moment. Which brought up another problem with the dress...they couldnt BREATHE! Did she mention that it was incredibly tight?

"Oh Hermione stop it! You look Gorgeous!" Ginny said stepping back to admire her work.

"So does being gorgeous consist of not breathing properly." Hermione asked gasping for air as her chest raised making her breasts swell dramatically.

"Beauty requires pain, my dear! I'm so happy you had that, what is it called again, wonderful bra?" Ginny said name dropping.

"Wonder bra." Hermione corrected her putting a hand to her stomach and trying to regulate her breathing.

"Right! It makes your boobs so magnificent. You'll definetly catch Harry's eye. And your date's as well." Ginny said. "Your body is to die for in this dress!"

"Yeah, with them popping out I'm sure alot of people will be staring at me. I look like a whore." Hermione said making a face at her reflection in the mirror.

"No you dont! You look like a vixen!" Ginny said. "You'll definetly upstage Jacklyn."

Hermione looked at herself again. She was still a bit iffy on the get up. But then thought about it and she realized she did look rather sexy if she did say so herself. She had put some dark red lipstick and made her eyelashes longer. She really did look quite foxy.

"So what's my date's name again?" Hermione asked managing to perform a spell that made the dress a bit looser.

"Nice try but you know very well I haven't told you who it is." Ginny said now looking at herself in the black dress she had on. She tossed her red hair back and pulled the dress down a bit at the bottom.

"I honestly don't know why it's such a big secret." Hermione said looking at herself sideways and her eyes widening as she had never realized how big her bum really was.

"It's not a secret really just a surprise." Ginny said putting on some mascara.

"You two look so beautiful...like swans!" Luna said stepping into the doorway. They turned to see her in a hot pink dress that had black flowers over it.

"Um, thanks Luna. Nice outfit..." Ginny said raising her eyebrow.

"Thank you. I thought it was going to be too fancy but then I thought oh well!" Luna said. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and exchanged a mental laugh.

"May I say Hermione that your bosom looks quite nice." Luna said.

Hermione looked at her taken aback. "Um well thank you..Luna." she said smiling weakly.

"I mean they're nice and round and perky. Great for breast feeding children. I think Harry will notice and then ask you to marry him and bear his children." Luna said. Ginny burst out laughing. Hermione looked at her and made a gesture to stop laughing.

"I'm sure that'll happen Luna." she said.

Then they heard a loud pop outside their front door.

"That must be him! One minute." Ginny said. She then started to walk toward the door.

Hermione felt like she was going to faint. She was starting to get massive butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and looked to see who was at the front door.

There stood Blaise Zabini with a red rose in his hand. His dark eyes looked at them mischievously. He wore very nice midnight blue dress robes and a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"Good evening." he said and kissed Ginny's hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah." she said. She knew it was all an act. He then looked past her to Hermione and his eyes seemed to flicker with surprise. His eyes looked at Ginny once again with slightly raised eyebrows as if saying 'Draco didn't tell me she changed.'

"Hello, Hermione." he said in a cool tone and walked over to her and handed her the rose.

Hermione stared at him shocked. She looked past him at Ginny who was smiling at her shyly.

"Th...Thank you." she said accepting the rose.

"You look quite stunning." he said kissing her hand. Hermione blushed.

"LUNA!" a voice yelled outside.

"Oh! That must be my cousin!" Luna said. She ran quickly to the door and opened it. There stood a fair haired wizard with a bright orange suit with green trimming on.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny said putting her hand to her forehead. "Help me."

"What, may I ask, happened to him?" Blaise said looking at Timothy as if he had just eaten something unpleasant.

"Luna's cousin. My date, sadly." Ginny said unpleasantly. Timothy walked in with some rather smelly flowers for Ginny.

"Hello Ginevra! These are for you." he said grinning and handing the flowers to her. Ginny took them.

"Um, thank you." she said trying not to smell them.

"They're supposed to be an aphrodisiac." Timothy said winking at her. Ginny smiled uneasily.

"I'm going to put these in the kitchen." she said and walked in there quickly.

"Timothy, this is Hermione and her date Blaise." Luna said smiling as she introduced them.

"How do you do?" Hermione said smiling. Timothy took her hand and began to kiss it and then started to kiss up her arm. Hermione's eyes widened along with her mouth.

"Excuse me but I do believe she is my date, mate." Blaise said sticking his hand in front of Timothy's face so he could shake it.

Timothy grinned and shook it.

"Sorry but she does look rather beautiful." Timothy said.

"I definetly agree with that." Blaise said and smiled slyly at her. Hermione continued to blush furiously.

Ginny came back to the living room trying to keep the fake smile on her face. "Well, we better head over there." Ginny said. Timothy walked next to her and grabbed her rather agressively.

"I do agree!" he said.

Ginny smiled uncomfortably and knew it was going to be a long night.

d&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you gave them the right venue." Harry asked Ron for 6th time that night. They were both at the food table awaiting the arrival of the girls.

"Yes, I told Luna that it was at Count Vlad's Opera House." Ron said shoving a little pink finger like food into his mouth.

"You told Luna! They're probably in Romania, knowing her!" Harry said.

"Relax. I told Hermione and Ginny to." Ron said.

"Aren't they bringing dates?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Ginny's coming with Luna's cousin, Timothy and Hermione is bringing this really amazing guy." Ron said realizing he still had no clue who Hermione was bringing.

"Really? Who's this really amazing guy?" Harry asked.

"Um, you know I completely forgot his name. We're just so used to calling each other mate because he's such a cool friend and guy and amazing so we dont call each other by our erm names." Ron said knowing he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole.

Harry looked at him as if he were crazy. "Riight." Harry said shaking his head. Then smiled as Jacklyn came over. Ron had to admit she looked pretty good. She wore a long pale blue dress that matched her eyes and hung to her body like a glove. It showed off her toned body and it's curves. Her blonde hair was up with tendrils framing her face.

"Hello love." she said smiling brightly and giving Harry a kiss.

"Hi, love. Where have you been?" Harry asked holding her around the waist.

"Oh just mingling with the guests and showing off this magnificent ring." she giggled holding out her hand making the diamond sparkle.

Ron raised his glass of fire whiskey to his lips and rolled his eyes. As his eyes settled to the other end of the dance floor he saw the girls. His eyes then widened when he saw who Hermione's date was. Ron spat out fire whiskey. Harry and Jacklyn both jumped and then turned to what Ron was gawking at.

"What is he doing here!" Harry demanded his eyes narrowing.

"You don't like him dear?" Jacklyn asked looking confused at her fiance's reaction.

"He was an old classmate at Hogwarts whom Ron and I didnt get along with." Harry explained.

"Well it seems Hermione must have invited him." Jacklyn said eyeing Hermione dangerously.

"What are you talking about? Hermione isn't here yet." Harry said looking at her questionably.

"Erm, Harry. She's the one in the red." Ron said looking at her uneasily.

Harry turned and spotted her. His eyes almost popped out. He could not believe that was Hermione. She looked very...different.

Hermione spotted Harry and blushed the color of her dress. At that moment she felt like just turning around and running out of the place. Harry was giving her a look that made her feel as though he were thinking less of her.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into! I shouldn't be here." Hermione said stopping. Blaise turned to her.

"And why is that?" He asked.

" Because look how everyone is looking at me. They're probably thinking I'm some prostitute you just picked up." she said putting her hand to her face feeling how hot it was.

Blaise snorted. "Please, many of these people know who I am and clearly know that I would never resort myself to the level of hiring someone to fufill my needs. They're staring at you like this because they probably wish that they were with you or looked half as good as you." Blaise said. Hermione looked at him and smiled. They walked up to Harry, Ron and Jacklyn.

"Ronald!" Luna said and walked over to him and kissed him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and lifted her.

"Do you like kinky things?" Timothy asked Ginny all of a sudden. Ginny coughed and looked at him.

"P..Pardon."she said.

"Do you like kinky things?" he repeated.

"UH..So Harry great place to have your party! It's beautiful." Ginny said changing the subject.

"Thanks. I found this place and fell in love with it." Jacklyn said taking credit. "I told Harry about it and told him we must have it! Forget his house!"

"Well you made a very good selection." Hermione said smiling at her trying to be nice. Jacklyn looked at her as if she were something that she had just picked off the bottom of her shoe.

" I know." she said and turned back to Harry.

"Darling. I'm going to go to the powder room." She said and kissed Harry good bye.

"Very interesting date you brought Hermione." Harry said once Jacklyn left.

Hermione blushed. "Yes well, I...I...saw Blaise and we got to talking and we just clicked." she replied.

"Really? I'm surprised. Considering our past with...him." Harry said glaring at Blaise. Blaise looked unfazed.

"That's the one thing I adore about Hermione. Even though we all acted our age when we children, and said things we should not have said. Hermione saw past that and realized that I am indeed more mature and gave me a shot. We dont even hold any grudges about that time in our life. However there are some people who do and can't get over it." Blaise said smoothly and eyed Harry.

Harry's jaw clenched. "What are you trying to say, Blaise." he said standing up straight.

Blaise smirked. "I think you know." he said.

"I don't hold grudges. I just know who has changed and who hasn't and I honestly think you haven't." Harry said.

"Really?" Blaise said putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry's eyes wandered to her waist and his fists clenched. Then absent-mindedly his eyes traveled down to her legs and then to her breasts. The he shook his head and stepped foward. Ron got in front of him.

"Ok, mate um...why don't we say hello to your other guests. Luna?" Ron said moving Harry toward the crowds.

"Yes." she said looking at him.

"Would you care to join us?" he said.

"Well I was looking foward to seeing what would happen." She said looking from Harry to Blaise.

"Luna." Ron said frustrated.

"Well if you really want me to." she said sighing and following him.

"That was awesome!" Ginny said excitedly as they walked away.

"How was that awesome?" Hermione asked completely embarassed.

"Because Harry was getting jealous! Did you see him checking you out?" Ginny said.

"No, he was just looking at this very provocative dress I have on and probably thinking how whorish I look! Oh merlin! What have I done!" Hermione said putting her hand to her forehead.

"No believe me, the way he was looking at you. It looked like he was imagining throwing you on the bed and ravishing you." Blaise said.

This made Hermione turn bright red. "I...I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." she said and started to walk toward the door.

"That girl has some low self esteem." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it. She's a beautiful girl I wish she could just see that." Ginny said taking a glass of champagne from the table and sipping it.

"You know, Ginevra. I was looking . at your bum which might I say is nice. And correct me if I'm wrong but I dont think you have any underwear on." Timothy said grinning.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Timothy but that is none of your business." Ginny said calmly to him.

"So wait, this means we're not going to..." Timothy said. Ginny's mouth opened wide.

"No!" she said. Then she felt something ringing in her purse. She opened it up and found her beeper buzzing. They had given it to her a St. Mungo's in case of emergencies. It read: "Urgent! Please come to Sam's room."

"Oh no! I need to go. I have to see a patient." Ginny said to Blaise more then Timothy.

"Ok I will tell Hermione you left." Blaise said.

"Thank you." she said.

"I'll go with you!" Timothy said.

"NO! I..I mean, that's not necessary. They need me and non staff members are not allowed after a certain time." Ginny lied.

"Oh well. I'll tell Luna to give you my address so we can maybe have dinner naked. It's a traditional custom in Tenabuhbuh." Timothy said. Ginny looked at him as if he were crazy whereas Blaise was attempting to hold back laughter.

"Yeah, um, I'll get back to you on that." Ginny said backing away. She then walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She needed a moment to calm down.

'Come on. Your a big girl. You can handle anything that comes your way. Harry is not thinking less of you, he was simply surprised at your appearance tonight. You do look quite difference.' Hermione told herself. Then Hermione groaned. If only she could take her own advice. She then straightened out her dress and pulled her lipstick out. She reapplied some and then stuck it back in her purse and walked out.

The echo her heels made as they clicked on the floor was the only sign she knew she was alone in the hall. She turned the corner and halted to a stop. She saw two people embraced in each other's arms kissing rather aggresively. The women's familar light blue dress was hiked up as her leg was bent at the knee and her foot was pressed against the wall behind her. The man's hand was grabbing at her thigh and he was pressing his lower extremities against hers. Her blonde hair was tossled as his other hand was playing with it.

Hermione gasped. She knew who they were. It was Jacklyn and her team mate Samuel Meyers. Hermione stumbled back and started to run down the hall. She leaned against the wall once she turned the corner. She regulated her breathing. 'My God! Should I tell Harry? No! I can't it would devastate him!' she thought. 'Well he hasnt exactly been too nice to me tonight.'

She then walked into where the party was. She was still thinking about what she had just saw and what exactly she was going to do when a glass of champagne appeared in front of her. She stumbled back and look to see who had handed it to her. It was Blaise.

"Thank you." she said and took it from him.

"Ginny had an emergency at the hospital. She had to leave." Blaise said.

"Great." Hermione said and then gulped it down. She then stared in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"I...I just saw something very surprising." Hermione said. She then took another glass of champagne.

"What?" Blaise asked sipping his slowly.

"I'd rather not say." she said and then gulped that one down.

Blaise looked at her knowing that this could probably be going down the wrong path. "Hey. Be careful now. Don't want to go overboard." he said eyeing her as she grabbed another glass.

"I. I dont care! This has started off as a bad night. Harry has been acting very rude toward me and well. I frankly do not deserve it." Hermione said taking a sip of the new glass in her hand.

"I agree." Blaise said continuing to look at her cautiously.

"I mean I'm not the simple minded, work a holic, does not go out on date, prude friend he used to know." Hermione continued feeling a sudden rush of confidence. Alcohol made her this way. It didn't take that many glasses to get her tipsy.

Ron and Luna came over with Timothy who was looking slightly discouraged at not having Ginny to look at anymore.

"What's going on?" Ron asked eyeing Hermione who was gulping down, yes, another glass of champagne.

"Hermione's taking a stand." Blaise said sipping his and smirking slightly.

"You know. I've always been a good friend to him. And I would most definetly be a terrific girlfriend. He does not know what he's missing out on! He could have this!" Hermione said and then ran her hand up her side showing empahsis on her body.

Ron looked at her wide eyed along with Blaise as Luna and Timothy studied her as if she were an exhibit at a museum.

"And I am great at sex to! Many people do not know this but oh yeah! I am!" Hermione continued taking another glass of champagne.

Ron and Blaise burst out laughing. Timothy's eyes lightened up. "Really?" he said brightly.

"Back off!" Ron warned.

"I mean he's seen me naked. He's tried to act as if he didn't see it but he did!" Hermione continued.

"What's going on?" Harry asked behind her. She turned to see him with Jacklyn who looked like she had before she had her brief romp with Samuel.

"Oh I think she knows." Hermione said taking a swing of her champagne and staring hard at Jacklyn. Jacklyn looked at her as if she were pathetic.

"Excuse me?" Jacklyn replied.

"I just saw her outside kissing and groping Samuel Meyers. Her team mate." Hermione said glaring at her. Luna gasped, Blaise raised his eyebrow, Ron stare wide eyed, and Timothy looked as if nothing had happened. Harry looked taken aback. Jacklyn however, snorted.

"Are you crazy!" she said taking a glass of champagne. "Oh no, wait. Your just drunk." Jacklyn said drinking her champagne.

"I am not lying! I saw them Harry!" Hermione slurred turning to him and pleading.

Harry looked at Hermione with disgust. "Your drunk Hermione. Why should I believe you?" he said.

Hermione felt her heart tear. "Because I'm your friend." she said softly.

"Really? Well, you sure are not acting like it. I mean look how your dressed, look how your talking. This isn't the Hermione I know. This is..." Harry said trying to find the words.

"Whorish Hermione." Jacklyn finished for him. Hermione's eyes widened. Then before she knew what she was doing she felt her hand burn as she had raised it to smack Jacklyn across the face. Many guests turned around to see the commotion. Jacklyn's head had swung to the side with the force of the blow. She slowly turned her head around and looked at Hermione with pure malice.

"Why you little..!" Jacklyn said rushing foward to grab at Hermione. Blaise and Harry got in the way.

"Hermione. I want you to leave!" Harry said sternly looking at her with a mix of anger and disappointment.

"But..." she began.

"Leave." he repeated more forcefully. Hermione looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Come on Hermione. This party isn't even that great." Blaise said and led Hermione toward the doors. Luna stepped up. "No, it's ok. I'll take her home." he said. Hermione felt completely humilated. All eyes were on her as she walked out of the dance hall. Blaise and her apparated to her flat.

"Thank you for taking me. I know this wasn't the best evening you had in mind." Hermione said at the front door.

"Hey, it was entertaining." Blaise said. He then smiled. "I believe you by the way. I have friends who know her, and they've speculated for months what's been going on with her and Samuel."

"Too bad Harry didn't." Hermione grumbled.

"He's an oblivious prick. He had what was coming to him. He'll realize it sooner or later and he'll feel like the biggest idiot. Don't worry about it." Blaise said. He then cupped her cheek and kissed the other one. "I had a wondeful time nonetheless."

Hermione looked at him and smiled despite feeling like complete and utter crap. "Maybe we could try this date thing again. Another time. I'll send you an owl." he said. Hermione looked at him surprised but nodded.

"I'd like that." she said. He then took her hand and kissed it. He gave her one last smile and then apparated.

Hermione stood there for a moment not knowing exactly what happened but then found herself opening the door and heading to her room. Once there she then broke down. She grabbed each shoe and threw them across the room one by one and collapsed against the wall crying. She had ruined everything with her and Harry. She knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny hurried down the hall as fast she could in her 4 inch heels. Then Draco heard the footsteps and stepped outside to see if it was her. He was correct. He stood there though for a moment tilting his head to the side as if confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's the shoes." she replied pointing at her feet. Draco snapped his fingers.

"That's why you looked different. I thought you had grown taller miraculously." he said smirking. She punched his arm hard.

"Is this why you interrupted my time at Harry's party?" she asked.

"No. How is it by the way?" he asked.

"Not very good. Luna's cousin, my date, is such a pervert! He asked me if I was kinky!" Ginny said putting her hands on hips.

"No way!" Draco said staring at her wide eyed.

"Yeah! And then he said 'I couldn't help but wonder if you were wearing any underwear because I was staring at your arse and I dont think you are." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well are you?" Draco asked grinning.

"DRACO!" Ginny yelled.

"Ok! Right! Ah! I have some exciting news." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

" I did it!" he said excitedly.

"Did what?" she asked.

" I got him to remember his parents!" he said.

Ginny's eyes widened. " No!" she said amazed.

"Yes! Come see." he said and led her into Sam's room.

"Hi Ginny!" Sam said smiling from his bed. He had two pictures in front of him.

"Hi there Sam!" she said smiling and sitting down next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Sam said.

"Sam. Do these people look familiar to you?" Draco asked holding up the two pictures. Ginny saw they were of his parents.

Sam nodded. "Yeah! They're my mum and dad!" Sam said. Ginny gasped. She couldn't believe it! Draco had actually done it. She had actually thought he wasn't going to make it work. But he had proved her wrong. He had proved her wrong on alot of things.

"Well what do you have to say?" Draco said after Ginny had been quite for a couple of minutes. She turned and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What color dress do you prefer on me for the Christmas party. Green or red?" Ginny replied. Draco looked at her surprised. Then he smiled. She did the same.

"I have always been partial to green myself." he responded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Hey! I know this chapter took a bit longer then the rest but I was busy working and then I went on Vacation with my boyfriend and his family. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. It makes me very happy to know that you all are really starting to enjoy my story! Pleas review this chapter and let me know what you think! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: " Of Confrontations and a Christmas Party ."

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up the next morning with the worst head ache. She groaned as she stood up clutching her head. She put on her robe. She walked out and headed for the kitchen. She began to conjure up a hangover potion. She sat down and waited for it to start boiling.

She sat there and thought about the events that had occured the night before. She couldn't believe she had completely lost control. She had never done that before. She had gotten drunk, made a fool of herself, slapped Jacklyn and most likely lost Harry's interest for good. She heard the cauldron boiling and she served herself some of the potion. She really did hate this stuff. She pinched her nose and downed it. She made a face after drinking it and put it in the sink.

She walked to the front door to get the newspaper. She was met by the same photographers the week before. Her eyes widened and she immediately closed the door. She looked down at the newspaper knowing she was going to regret it. She was right. There was a picture of Harry, jacklyn, Blaise and herself. Her picture self kept slapping Jacklyn and the picture Harry and Blaise would pull them apart. The headlines flashed:

**Potter's Two Love Interests Face Each Other Head On-** _Hermione Granger and Jacklyn O'Brien faced each other finally at Potter and O'Brien's engagement party and the claws were definetly out!_**By: Camilla Stratslater**

_The star studded event took place at posh Count Vlad's Opera House. O'Brien looked magnificent in her luxurious light blue dress that showed off her gorgeous body. Not to be outdone, Granger, came in a form fitting red mini dress with some assets making themselves very well known to the attendees of the party. You could have cut the tension with the knife as O'Brien clutched Potter's arm as Granger groped her date for the night, Wizarding London socialite Blaise Zabini. _

_In the beginning of the night both women merely resorted to evil glares and dirty looks until Granger's alcoholic habits kicked in. She began to drink excessively and pretty soon began to make a complete fool of herself. Slurring her words and making accusations that Jacklyn was having an affair with Quidditch buddy Samuel Meyers. Jacklyn, who took it in stride, denied that she would ever do such a thing. Though just moments before she had re-entered the party after taking a 15 minute bathroom break and was shortly followed by Meyers._

_Potter, obviously upset about the whole situation, told Granger she was not acting like herself and was dressed inappropiately. O'Brien then took it upon herself to tell Hermione what many guests were thinking and called her a whore! Granger then immediately retaliated by punching Jacklyn in the face! Can you say Alcoholic Mad Woman! Before things could get more out of hand Potter and Zabini pulled away they're lovers and Granger and Zabini promptly left the party at Harry's request. _

_Does this mark the final straw between O'Brien and Potter with his now ex lover telling him she's cheating? Only time will tell._

Hermione stared at the paper a few more moments and then threw the newspaper down and screamed as Ginny walked into the living room. She jumped and looked behind her.

"What happened!" she exclaimed.

"My life! Ruined! That's what happened." Hermione groaned.

"Uh Oh. What happened after I left." Ginny asked looking at Hermione skeptically.

"Why don't you read about it." Hermione said handing her the people and sitting down at the kitchen table.

Ginny looked at her curiously but took the paper. She sat down opposite of Hermione and gasped at the picture. She looked up at Hermione but Hermione gestured her to read. Hermione could see Ginny's eyes scanning the words.

"You groped Blaise?" Ginny said shocked.

"Can you honestly see me groping Blaise, Ginny." Hermione said looking at her.

"Right." Ginny said and continued to read.

"This is definetly going to ruin my career at the ministry! Two weeks in a row I'm on the front cover of the Daily Prophet and this time Harry's too mad at me to do anything." Hermione said groaning.

"You punched her!?" Ginny exclaimed staring at Hermione wide eyed.

"It was actually a slap." Hermione said putting her hand underneath her chin and sighing.

"I was going to say Go Hermione! Aw what the hell a slap is still good enough. Go Hermione!" Ginny said grinning.

"No! No, Go Hermione! More like BAD Hermione!" she said putting her head down on the table.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked lifting her head up.

"That Jacklyn is cheating on Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! I saw them. I was coming out of the bathroom and I rounded a corner and there she was against the wall making out with Colin!" Hermione said telling Ginny eagerly.

Ginny's mouth widened. "And Harry didn't believe you?!" she said outraged.

Hermione shook her head. "No. And I didn't make it any better when I got wasted." Hermione said.

"Well we have to convince him. We have to tell him that she is in fact cheating on him!" Ginny said in a determined voice.

Hermione scoffed. "Yes, well good luck with that." Hermione said.

"I'm serious! We can do it!" Ginny said staring at her intently.

"Ginny. He completely depises me for basically ruining his party by making a complete full of him and myself! He's not going to get over that easily." Hermione said. She brought up one leg to raise her chin on her knee. "And frankly I dont blame him. I acted like a woman with no mann..."

"Merlin Hermione! Stop being so analytical! We can do this!" Ginny said loudly. " I mean it seemed you and Blaise got along. I didn't let you down there."

Hermione smiled to herself. They had had a good night...well the very short night at that. "Yea...He asked me out on a date." she said.

Ginny squealed with delight. "Really!?" she said excitedly.

Hermione nodded smiling. "Yeah." she said.

"This is great! I could tell Harry was already getting jealous when you showed up with Blaise! So when he knows that you two are actually dating ohh he's going to be ticked off!" Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny and your ideas." Hermione said standing up and shaking her head.

Then Luna entered. She headed toward the door.

"I already got the paper and I wouldn't open that door if I were you." Hermione said.

Luna looked at her skeptically. She then opened it and thousands of shutter bulbs flashed and Luna stood there staring at them.

"Oh hello!" she said and closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry looked at the newspaper and slammed it down on the coffee table. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He had just finished reading the article lovely Camilla Stratslater had written. He really did hate her writing. Though it did make him think alot of the time. Especially about the whole accusations of Jacklyn and Colin.

"What's wrong darling?" Jacklyn's voice sounded next to him. He looked up to see her in one of his shirts. It showed off her long legs and her blonde hair was down. She put a portion of it behind her right ear and bent down to wrap her arms around Harry. She kissed his cheek.

"What got into you last night? I mean, I'm not complaining, but you were amazing!" she giggled in his ear.

Last night had been one of the worst for him. With the whole Hermione situation, he hadn't been able to think of anything but that. When he had seen her he could not believe his eyes. He actually didn't want to believe them. The way she was dressed, well it made him think of her in a way that he would have never thought he'd think of her.

He felt extremely guilty however. Because the whole time Jacklyn and him were having sex he kept imagining it was Hermione. Then he started to imagine Hermione's body that night when he had caught her in her bra and underwear. He felt himself get excited when Jacklyn snapped him out of his trance.

"That whore!" she said angrily picking up the newspaper. "I cannot believe you were actually friends with her!"

" I still am, Jacklyn. I'm just a little upset with her." Harry said sipping his coffee.

"Are you serious, Harry!" Jacklyn said outraged. "Did you see how she humilated me! That little bitch laid her filthy mudblooded ha.."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Harry yelled standing up. Jacklyn stumbled back, frightened at Harry's reaction to what she had said.

"I said she humilated me." Jacklyn said regaining her composure.

"Don't play dumb with me Jacklyn. You know very well what you said! And I don't want you ever saying that again. She may be muggleborn but she's one hell of a witch. You seem to have forgotten I am in fact half muggle." Harry said putting his dishes in the sink as Jacklyn followed him.

"Of course I know darling. I didn't mean anything by it I swear!" Jacklyn said attempting to hug him. Harry pulled her arms off him.

"I'm going out." he said walking away.

"Where?" she asked.

"Somewhere." he said and left.

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. This was exactly why she was cheating on Harry. He was so dramatic. She couldn't take it all the time. She stayed with him for one reason and one reason only: His money.

Yeah, they were both successful Quidditch stars but he had all that money from his dead mummy and daddy. The fame would be amazing as well. Her marrying the Boy Who Lived! She wasn't going to let some mudblooded bitch take that away from her. She was going to pay someone a little visit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione hummed to herself as she tidied up the bathroom. She put her hair up in a messy bun she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a big shirt that had belonged to an ex boyfriend of hers. She was hanging some new curtain liners when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and climbed out of the bathtub. She was in a far more pleasant mood than she had been earlier. She had gotten a letter from Blaise asking her to dinner that night. She really did feel as though she were starting to like him. The photographers had left an hour earlier as did Ginny and Luna when Ginny had run out like a mad woman placing bat bogey curses to anyone who had got near her.

She opened the door and was taken aback at who she had seen. Harry walked briskly into the house and turned to face her.

"Harry! What on..." she said and then was interrupted.

"What are you doing to me!?" he cried outloud. She stared at him surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"What has gotten into you lately!" he said angrily.

"Not to be rude or anything but I do believe YOUR the one running into MY home yelling." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what I mean! With your outburst at Diagon Alley then yesterday at my party! With the accusations and you punching Jacklyn!" he said staring at her intently.

"It was a slap! You were there you saw it!" Hermione said getting frustrated.

"That's besides the point, Hermione. What has gotten into you! You never acted this way before." he said calming down.

Hermione looked at the floor trying to choose her words carefully. "I don't know. I...I guess since we're...you...your acually going to get married." she said looking at him and then at the floor.

To her surprise Harry laughed. She looked up in surprise. "Oh Hermione!" he said and hugged her. She looked around wondering what on Earth had happened to Harry himself. Then she smiled and returned the hug. They stood there for a few moments in each other's arms.

"But you have to believe me when I tell you that Jacklyn is cheating on you and I saw her kissing Samuel!" she said muffled by Harry's shirt. Harry heard her and pulled away angrily.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"What! It's true!" she said getting angry.

"Why are you making things like this up!" he said outaged gesturing with his hands.

"Are you delirious! Or just stupid! I've been your best friend for this long and you think I would just simply make something like this up!" she screamed.

They both stared at each other, glaring and if looks could kill both of them would be six feet under. Then Ginny and Luna apparated with bags in their hands. They had went shopping at Hogsmeade.

"Ohh! Staring contest! I want to play!" Luna said running up to them smiling. They both continued to look at each other ignoring Luna's comment.

Ginny walked up beside her. "What's going on guys?" she asked setting her bags down.

"Harry is being an uncontrollable bastard!" Hermione spat looking at him menacingly.

"No I'm not! She's the one lying to me about Jacklyn cheating on me!" he said looking back at her.

"You know what. I don't have time for this. I need to be getting ready for my date with Blaise. Excuse me." Hermione said holding her chin up and walking out of the living room.

Harry looked after her with a mixture of anger, surprise and sadness. " I...I'm going to go." he said and started to leave.

"Hold on there! You know Harry she wasn't kidding. Jacklyn really is." Ginny said grabbing a hold of his arm.

Harry looked at her, then shook his head and left. Ginny looked after him with a frown on her face.

"He really is hopeless." she said.

Hermione opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut. She could not believe how oblivious he was! She groaned and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. After a few minutes she heard her door open. She looked to see who it was. It was Ginny.

"Blaise is here." she said.

"What?! It can't possibly be time already!" Hermione said. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I must have fallen alseep! Ah! Um give me five minutes! Please!" Hermione said running to her closet. She began to rummage through her clothes.

"All right." Ginny said and closed the door. She walked into the living room where Blaise was sitting down on the couch with a boquet of lilies in his arms.

"She'll be right out." Ginny said and sat down across from him in the love seat.

"No worry. She doesn't need to rush." he said.

"So, what are your actual intentions with Hermione." Ginny said studying him.

Blaise looked at her and chuckled. "Shouldn't her parents being asking me this?" he asked.

Ginny frowned. "Well I mean the favor from Draco worked so you don't have to keep taking her out on dates. And I'm worried your doing it for a bad reason." Ginny said.

Blaise leaned foward and looked Ginny in the eye. " I genuinely like Hermione. She's changed. I like that." he said. Ginny smiled at him.

"All right." she said.

"So you and Draco are getting pretty clos..." Blaise began.

"No! No!" Ginny said laughing nervously. "We're just colleagues."

"That's why your going to the hospital Christmas party together." he said raising his eyebrow.

"It was a bet we made on one of our patients." Ginny explained.

"You made a bet on a patient!?" Blaise said surprised.

"We were trying to get him to remember his parents!" Ginny insisted.

"How old is he?" Blaise said his eyes widening.

"Well, he's 10 but..." Ginny began.

"Your making a bet on a 10 year old!" Blaise said outraged.

Ginny got to her feet and huffed. "It was his idea!" she said and walked away.

Blaise sat there chuckling but stopped when he saw Hermione. She entered the living room wearing a strapless black dress with black beading down the side. Her hair was smooth and slick and she had a black flower in her hair.

"You look amazing." he said gazing at her.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. You look quite nice as well." she said. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a gray button down shirt.

He handed her the flowers. "Not as good as you." he said.

She smiled and smelled them. "Let me go put these in some water." she said and walked into the kitchen. She took a vase out, put the flowers in it and poured water in.

"Ready." she said and smiled. Blaise grinned and offered his arm. She took it and they walked out the door.

Blaise had decided to take her to the nice little restaurant "Marcellos" in Hogsmeade. The hostess sat them down and they waited.

"You know what I find really funny?" Blaise said looking at Hermione across the table in the dimly lit restaurant.

"What?" she asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"A couple of years ago. We probably never would have thought we'd be here, with each other, on a date." he said.

"I know. It is quite funny. But I've seen stranger things." she said and looked at him smiling. A waiter poured them some wine and continued on to the next table.

"Yes, this is true. But I'm thankful that this occurrence happened. I really do enjoy your company." he said taking her hand in his.

Hermione blushed. "As I yours." she said.

"May I take your orders?" a waitress asked stepping up to them with a floating quill and pad.

They gave her their orders and she walked off the pad and quill floating behind her.

"Thanks to Draco, amazingly." Hermione said taking a sip of her wine.

"Very true. Let's just say I owed him a major favor." he said doing the same.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Why? What did you do?" she asked quizically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now why is it that you come to the conclusion that it was something I did?" he asked looking offended.

She rolled her eyes. "Come one Blaise, you've changed. But I highly doubt that you've changed completely." she said.

He chuckled. "Let's just say I had a little trouble in Mexico and Draco helped me a bit...a lot." he said.

She laughed. "Ok. Ok. I'm not going to ask further." she said.

"Yeah I think it best you not." Blaise said. He then took her hand in his, kissed it and stared into her eyes. Hermione felt her face blushing furiously.

"I'm going to go to the restroom for a moment. Excuse me." she said. She got up from her chair and walked to the back of the restaurant where the bathroom's were located. She walked in and headed toward the sinks. She bent over one and sighed. 'Get a hold of yourself Hermione. Stop acting as if this your first date.' she told herself.

She opened the tap and scooped some water up in her hands. She brought her hands up and let the water run over her face. She heard the bathroom door open and footsteps entering. She gripped the side of the sink and looked up into the mirror to see her reflection. Her eyes widened as she saw Jacklyn's face next to hers.

"Jacklyn!" she gasped and turned around. She then felt her head fly back. She brought a hand up to her cheek and looked at Jacklyn as if she were crazy. Jacklyn's face was contorted with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN MY REPUTATION AND MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HARRY." she yelled. She shoved Hermione against the sink so that her lower back was being pressed hard against the faucet. Hermione stared wide eyed at her, not expecting it.

"I swear if you, even think of another plot to destroy my reputation, I will kill you. I'm already this close to getting kicked off the Quidditch team and Harry has been acting very distant towards me." Jacklyn said.

Hermione regained her composure and stood face to face with Jacklyn. " Do you think that I'm getting us in the newspaper on purpose! My job is on the line here as well! And just so you know, this is your own fault. No one told you to cheat on Harry and to be a coniving bitch!" Hermione said feeling her temper rise. To her surprise Jacklyn smiled.

"In all honesty, Hermione, you are a nobody. If you lost your job no one would care besides you. Me, on the other hand, has a whole Quidditch team and a fan base of millions counting on me. And about Harry..." Jacklyn said smirking. "He's my one way ticket to becoming THE most famous witch in all the wizarding world. I will not let you ruin that for me."

Hermione's rage was boiling. "How can you be so inconsiderate and horrible! Harry cares for you, doesn't that mean anything." Hermione said.

"Say that again." Jacklyn said.

"Say what?" Hermione asked.

"That Harry cares for ME."

Hermione gave her a dirty look. "Why would I do that." she said.

"Because, I want you to realize that. That Harry cares for me not you. Because if he cared for you, the way he cares for me...you'd be with him. And guess what...your not! So every night, you go to bed repeat that over and over and over..." Jacklyn said getting closer to Hermione's face and emphasizing over.

Hermione shoved her away. To her surprise, she laughed. "Wow, I never realized how much jealousy could effect someone." Hermione said. "Scared yet?"

"What?" Jacklyn asked tossing her blonde hair back.

"You heard me. Your jealous because for once your not the center of attention anymore. And that Harry might actually be liking me more now." Hermione said.

Jacklyn laughed coldly. "You actually think Harry would like you?!" she said bitterly.

"Well, I'm not going to start making assumptions but I wasn't the one banging on a best friend's door in desperation and getting jealous of the fact that they had a date tonight." Hermione said starting to walk past her. "I'd talk that over with him if I were you." she added before she pulled open the door and walked back into the restaurant smirking. Jacklyn stared dumbfounded at the door.

Hermione sat down eloquently at her chair and smiled at Blaise. She then took his hand and placed it in her own again and stared at him. "Now, where were we?" she said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Marvelous!" Hermione said smiling.

"Perpetually beautiful." Luna followed.

"Gorgeous!" Hermione replied back.

"Pulchritudinous!" Luna said smiling.

Ginny raised her eyebrow not exactly sure at what Luna had called her.

"Ok enough with the adjectives. They're starting to make me wonder." she said. Hermione and Luna were sitting on Ginny's bed admiring her as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a lovely green satin dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It was low cut in the front. She was sure it would make Draco's mouth water. She wore 4 inch stilettos, though they were pointless considering with them on, the top of her head would only reach Draco's nose. Her red hair was down in soft curls. She sighed stepping back and turned around to face them.

"I can't believe that we are actually dating Slytherin's." Hermione said chuckling.

"Correction. You are. I am simply attending this party with Draco because of a bet." Ginny said matter o factly.

"Oh right. The bet you made on a child's well being." Hermione said smiling at Ginny.

Ginny blushed furiously.

"You make it sound so horrible!" Ginny groaned. She then jumped and yelped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Nervous much?" Hermione asked laughing.

Ginny scowled at her. She was , even though she wasn't going to admit it, very nervous. She wanted to look especially nice this evening to show to Draco she wasn't that poor little girl anymore. She wanted to rub in his face how successful someone could be minus the fact of they're background. Hermione opened the door and nodded to awknowledge Draco.

He stepped into the light and Ginny felt like she couldn't breathe. Actually...she really COULDN'T BREATHE! The next thing she knew she was gasping for breath. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath in anticipation.

"Are you all right?!" Hermione and Luna asked rushing foward.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine." she said regaining her composure. She looked at Draco who had been looking at her the whole time. His eye's seemed fixed on her. He then shook his head as if clearing his thoughts.

"Right, erm, I think we better get going. Don't want Miller to drink up all the whole bar." Draco said sputtering.

'Did I just render the Great Draco Malfoy speechless?!' Ginny thought mentally laughing. 'But Merlin, he looks so good...wait...I did not just say that! No! I didn't!'

Draco wore a nice tux, probably made of some expensive material that babies in Antarctica made, with a green button down shirt underneath and his hair was tossled neatly (if that were possible).

"Yes, I think we better. Good night, Luna, Hermione. I'll see you later." she said smiling at them.

Hermione looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "All right, have fun you two." she said waving to them.

"And if you two decide to have sex here, please try to do so quietly." Luna said nodding her head.

"LUNA!" Ginny said outraged while Draco chuckled.

"We'll try to..." He responded but was pulled out the door rather aggresively by Ginny.

"I cannot believe she said that! And I cannot believe you actually were going to make fun of her by responding!" Ginny said standing still and then apparating.

She stood in the hallway of the ballroom, the hospital had rented out for the night. She could hear the music playing from the double doors down the hall.

She heard a pop and Draco was next to her."First, I thought it was funny. Second, how do you know I was making fun of her maybe I was being serious." he said looking at her. She turned to look at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go in." she said.

"As you wish." he said and held his arm out. She looped hers through and they walked in.

The party had certainly gotten underway. Many of their colleagues were dancing, rather drunkingly, and others were sitting down at the numerous tables chatting away. Then there was Aleesha Miller, the healer that worked on the same floor as Ginny and Draco, who was telling her whole life story to the bartender who kept handing her the drinks.

"Ginevra! Draco! You two look absolutely spiffing!" Godiva Monruy said smiling brightly at them. They both returned the smile.

"Thank you Godiva. We say the same to you." Draco said warmly.

"With this big belly! I don't think so. Let me tell you, do not get pregnant anytime soon! It's the worst!" Godiva said sighing. Ginny chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind Godiva."she said.

Godiva nodded and moved on to talk to others. "She really has gained alot of weight." Draco said guiding Ginny to a vacant table.

"I know! It makes me wonder _what_ she is pregnant with." Ginny said. Draco laughed which took Ginny by surprise. He noticed this.

"What? A Malfoy can't laugh?" he asked pulling her chair out for her.

"I love how you have to mention your a Malfoy." Ginny said taking a glass of champagne from the tray the waiter was walking around with.

"It's a habit. Drilled into me since I was born." Draco said nodding to the waiter as he grabbed one.

"Don't you think it's a bit much? You don't hear many people refer to their last name's with so much pride." Ginny said taking a sip.

"My family was arrogant." he responded simply.

Ginny coughed almost choking on the champagne. "Wait, excuse me. Did I just hear right?" she asked putting a face of disbelief on.

"Yes, you did hear right. But let me tell you people do change Ginny. As have I." he said looking at her as he downed the glass. She frowned.

"I don't know. They usually don't change by alot." she said apprehensively.

"Well, Ginevra I have." he said his eyes looking deep into hers. She looked away.

"I still don't know. How do I know your not using this as some sort of publicity for yourself in the hospital." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would I have spent countless number of sleepless night's in the room with Sam just so I could get some sort of trophy on my wall. I don't think so. I truly care about Sam. Almost as if he were my own son. " he said his face turning serious as he passionately answered her.

"Touche." she said leaning foward in the table to stare into his eyes almost daringly. He did the same. Ginny felt her body temperature rising.

Ok she wasn't going to deny it anymore. Draco Malfoy looked utterly shaggable right then and there. And Ginny had to muster all the control she had to keep from flying over the table and pouncing on him. She then saw him stand up, take his jacket off of the tux he wore and and walk up to her with his hand held out.

"Dance with me." he said. She looked at him and placed her hand in his.

He led her to the dance floor where she stepped out to the side and instantly he pulled on her arm and she was brought into his arms facing him. They both stared at each other intensely. The music began. It was a tango. Slowly they began to walk to the side with their upper body facing one another. They both made quick, swift movements as if they had been doing this all their life. Ginny wrapped her leg around Draco's hip, showing alot of thigh, and Draco grabbed it and dragged her across the floor. Ginny set her leg down and twisted her hips from side to side taking steps as she did so. They were pressed up against each other and they could feel the other's breath. They were both looking at each other seductively. Ginny could feel Draco's upper back with her hands and could tell how muscular it was. The more she danced with Draco, the more excited she became. They weren't sure how many dances they exactly danced but Ginny could tell it was a long time when her feet could barely move.

The music ended and everyone erupted in applause. They both snapped out of the trance they were in and pulled apart. Ginny blushed furiously but smiled as Draco smirked at everyone. There were about 20 people left.

"Fantastic dancing! Where did you learn to do those moves!" Michelle Fitherpeather asked excitedly.

"I stayed in Argentina for a couple of months." Draco replied.

Ginny shrugged. "I took some classes." she said simply.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Ginny said. Draco agreed, grabbed his jacket, they both said their goodbyes and apparated to Ginny's home.

"Nice moves." Draco said eyeing Ginny.

"I could say the same." she said smiling slyly. "But then again, I didn't live in Argentina."

"I thought you were quite...sensual and lustful." Draco his gray eyes penetrating into Ginny's. Ginny however, was too busy staring at Draco's lips especially after the last word that had come out of his mouth. Ginny's breathing became heavier and Draco was moving closer and closer. Then before she knew it, she jumped on top of Draco and wrapped her legs around his waist. They both kissed each other hungrily. Moaning from Ginny and growling from Draco could be heard. Ginny's hands fumbled with the lock behind her. Once open she wrapped them in Draco's hair as they continued to kiss each other. Draco kicked the door closed and began to walk blindly down the hall.

"Second door on the right." she breathed and attacked Draco's mouth again. He groaned and opened the door to her bedroom and shut the door.

AN: Hi... ducks as tomatoes are tossed at her i'm so sorry for the long update. Many things have been happening in my personal life and I did not have time to actually sit down at the computer and type. Though finally I did and I really hope you guys liked it. Just for everyone to know, Sam is the little boy that Ginny and Draco take care of at St. Mungo's and Samuel is the Quidditch player Jacklyn's cheating with. I realized after the 3rd chapter I had used Sam's name for both without realizing and for some reason is not letting me edit the chapters. So from now on Sam is the little boy, Samuel is the Quidditch player. Sorry about that whole mix up. Anyway, thank u for anyone who read this and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease R/R!!!! i would really like to hear some feedback! Thanks!


End file.
